everythingharrypotterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hannah Abbott
Hannah Longbottom (Nee Abbott) Biographical information Born: c.1980 Blood status: Half-blood Martial status: Married Title (s): Prefect Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: Blonde Eye colour: Brown Skin colour: Light Family information Family members: - Mrs. Abbott (Mother - Deceased) - Neville Longbottom (Husband) - Abbott (Distant relative - Deceased) - Giffard Abbott (Possible relation - Deceased) - Frank Longbottom (Father-in-law) - Alice Longbottom (Mother-in-law) - Longbottom family (In-laws) Magical characteristics Wand: Unknown Affiliation Occupation: Landlady of the Leaky Cauldron (After 1998 - ?) House: Hufflepuff Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Hufflepuff - Dumbledore's Army - Longbottom family - Abbott family - Leaky Cauldron Hannah: ''"And you definately think Potter's the Heir of Slytherin?"'' Ernie Macmillan: ''"Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one that could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself "Serpent Tongue"."'' Hannah: ''"Harry always seemed so nice, though. And after all, he is the one who made You-Know-Who disappear..."'' ''- Hannah and Ernie Macmillan in 1992. '''Hannah Longbottom '(nee Abbott) was a half-blood witch who was in the same year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Harry Potter. She was sorted into Hufflepuff House in 1991. She later became both a Prefect and a member of Dumbledore's Army. In 1996, Hannah was pulled out of school after her mother was murdered by Lord Voldemort, but she returned the following year and was again a member of the D.A. and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Later in life, Hannah married Neville Longbottom and became landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, which the couple lived above. Early life Hannah Abbott was born in 1980. At the age of 11, she got a letter to go to Hogwarts. Biography Education at Hogwarts. First year. ' Professor McGonagall: '"When I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool and wait for your name to be called. First up, Abbott, Hannah." Sorting Hat: ''"HUFFLEPUFF!"'' ''- Hannah Abbott is sorted. Hannah Abbott was born into a family with wizarding ancestors and was a half-blood. Hannah began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 1991, along with the famous Harry Potter. Since Hannah's surname, Abbott, was the first alphabetically, she was the first new student of those to arrive at Hogwarts to be sorted into her house during the Welcoming Feast, being placed into Hufflepuff, along with other new students Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith. She shared a dormitory with Megan Jones, Leanne, Susan Bones and Rachel Delio. Second year. '''Ernie: '"Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. Everyone know's that's the mark of a Dark Wizard, have you ever heard of a decent one who can talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself, Serpent-tongue." Hannah: ''"Harry always seemed so nice though, and after all he is the one who made You-Know-Who disappear."'' Ernie: ''"That's probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place."'' ''- Ernie sharing his views of Harry Potter to Hannah. In 1992, Hannah's second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened, Hannah was one of the many students who believed that Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin after it became known that he was a Parselmouth. She was initially sceptical, saying that Harry "always seemed so nice", but was eventually convinced by her friend Ernie Macmillan that Harry was the one that had attacked Muggle-born students around Hogwarts, including her housemate and friend Justin Finch-Fletchley, which didn't go well with Hannah, unsettling her. When Hermione was attacked by the Basilisk, Ernie and Hannah apologised, knowing Harry would never harm her. Ernie asked Harry if he believed that Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin, to which he replied with a quick no, causing both Hannah and Ernie to stare. Third year. In her third year, when news got out that Sirius Black (who was classmate Harry Potter's godfather) had escaped from Azkaban, Hannah held the belief that Black could transform himself into a flowering shrub to avoid detection, and would tell this theory to anyone who would listen. She ended up making a spectacle herself and earned herself some sceptic looks. Even though her theory of transforming into a shrub was incorrect, Sirius Black did in fact use a transformation to avoid detection and escape Azkaban; however, his transformation was in the form of a dog. Hannah's belief that Sirius could transform into a flowering shrub was likely to originated from her like of the class Herbology and influence from Professor of Herbology, Pomona Sprout, who was her Head of House. Fourth year "''Hey listen, about the badges. I asked them not to wear them." ''- Cedric Diggory to Harry regarding Hufflepuffs wearing "POTTER STINKS" badges. During Hannah's fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. Fellow Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory was one of the Triwizard finalists, and Hannah fully supported him during the tournament's tasks. She also was often seen hanging around with Cedric; despite their age difference, the two seemed to be good friends. Hannah was amongst the many Hufflepuffs who had ill wishes for Harry when he became the second Hogwarts champion during the Triwizard Tournament, and she showed only support for her friend Cedric. This was because Hufflepuff never recieved much attention, and she, along with many others, felt Harry was taking the glory away from Diggory. To show her support, she wore a ''Support CEDRIC DIGGORY - the REAL Hogwarts Champion! ''badge that was able to change to read ''POTTER STINKS. ''Later during this year, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort, and Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, but this did not bother Hannah as Cedric's death made the winner rather irrelevant. Hannah now was presumably amongst the students that believed Harry Potter's claims that Lord Voldemort had indeed returned, and that the Second Wizarding War had really broken out. Also this year, new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody would teach the fourth years the Unforgivable Curses, one of which was the Cruciatus Curse. He demonstrated this in front of Neville Longbottom, and both Hannah and Hermione Granger expressed discomfort and concern whilst watching Neville be tortured in the mind. Again, like in her second year, Hannah spent a lot of her free time revising in the Great Hall with Ernie Macmillan, presumably studying for her O.W.L.s which were coming up the following year. Fifth year. ' Hannah: "'''I - I need to think. To remember! Oh, I'm never going to finish my revision!" Hermione: ''"Well, we can help you with one subject - we're having our first Defence Against the Dark Arts meeting."'' Hannah: ''M-meeting? But Umbridge has banned clubs. She's see us going there! I'll fail my O.W.L.s! I'll be expelled! We'll all be expelled!'' ''- ''Hannah and Hermione in their fifth year. In 1995, Hannah was made a Prefect for Hufflepuff House, along with Ernie Macmillan. Shortly after the beginning of term, it became apparent that Dolores Umbridge was not going to be teaching practical means of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Hannah decided to join Dumbledore's Army, a secret Defence Against the Dark Arts group started by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. She was also one of the minority who believed that Lord Voldemort was back, likely due to the fact that Cedric Diggory, a student of her house, was claimed by Harry Potter to have been murdered by the Dark Lord in the previous year. However, prior to the first meeting of the D.A., she was worried about getting caught by Umbridge and getting into trouble. Harry found a secret passage from the Dungeons leading to the Seventh Floor that allowed Hannah to get to the Room of Requirement unseen. The pressure of her O.W.L.s had definately got to Hannah, and she broke down crying excessively during a Herbology class after claiming to be too stupid to take her exams. She was then later taken to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey treated her with a Calming Draught. Despite being treated, Hannah still mamaged to let pressure get the better of her and during her Transfiguration practical exam; she accidentically multiplied a ferret into a flock of flamingo's. Hannah made it through the rest of her exams, and come the end of the year, Hannah was one of the D.A members who aided Harry when he was attacked by Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe at the end of their fifth year, proving her loyalty and friendship still to Dumbledore's Army, even after it's initial purpose had dissolved. Sixth year. Hannah returned to Hogwarts to take her sixth year at Hogwarts in 1996. Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Females Category:Gilderoy Lockhart's fans Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-orphans Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts students Category:Hufflepuffs Category: Leaky Cauldron employees Category:Longbottom family Category:Abbott family Category:Married individuals Category:Neville Longbottom's romantic relationships Category: Pub landlords and landladies Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Wizards